


up & at ‘em!

by regi0s



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Morning Routines, Oblivious Arthur, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), They love each other, based on that one episode, i may be stupid and gay, merlin is so annoying god bless, only sometimes though, you know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regi0s/pseuds/regi0s
Summary: arthur hates mornings.like reallyyyy hates mornings.until they get just a little better.(ok, they get a lot better. but arthur wouldn’t admit that.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. shut the damn curtains

arthur hated mornings.   
i mean, reallyyyy hated them.   
until they became just a little bit better.

merlin threw open the curtains, exclaiming “rise and shine!” to the room. arthur groggily turned over, tucking his hand under his pillow and peeking through slightly open eyes. 

“same thing every morning” he said

“how do you mean?” merlin replied, picking up some clothes from the floor. 

arthur tossed the sheet off of himself. “every morning you always say the same thing. ‘rise and shine’, then you open my curtains. rather boring.” 

he smiled a bit at the last part.

merlin looked around in his brain for any more phrases. 

“how about, “up and at ‘em”?” merlin asked, a smile creeping on his face.   
he placed his hands on his hips. “orrr.... let’s have you lazy daisy!” he got quieter, realizing arthur’s terribly disgusted expression. 

“yeah, you don’t like either of them do you?” merlin said, walking away to the closet. 

arthur shook his head.

after getting arthur ready for the day & now cleaning up the place, arthur approached him as he walked out the door. 

he placed a hand on merlins shoulder. “i really mean it when i say you need to work on inconcistency in the workplace.” merlin turned around and smiled as he walked away, shutting the door behind him.


	2. breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven’t noticed, these r short n sweet. hope that’s ok:)

arthur entered his chambers, exhausted from the day of training he had. he threw himself onto the bed, heaving a long sigh. 

“merlin!” he called into the halls. 

no answer. 

“merlin!” arthur yelled once more, as his servant came running through the doorway. 

“yes, sire?” merlin looked around the messy room, getting the memo of what arthur was about to say. 

arthur sat up, propping himself onto his elbows. “my chambers need a cleaning,” arthur looked around the room as well. “and my armor needs to be polished. that’ll be all, then you can go.” 

merlin nodded, grabbing up the royals armor and setting it aside before beginning to clean. 

arthur sat there for a second, admiring how merlin moved about. 

he immediately snapped out of it, getting off the bed and exiting the room. 

——

sun. sunlight. sunlight flooding his room which made his eyes sting behind his eyelids and wake up in a confused state. he rolled over, only partially opening his eyes to see the shadow of his manservant.

“good morning, sire. stunning day it is.” merlin said, welcoming him into the world with open arms and a smile on his face.

arthur sat up, smiling a little bit. 

“i don’t think i’ve ever actually heard you say good morning. i think you’re learning how to function as a regular person of society, merlin.” he got up, stretching. 

“oh i’d never let that happen, arthur, don’t worry.” merlin responded, handing him his clothes for the day. 

“i already have breakfast made for you, since i know you’ve been working so hard these past few days.” merlin said, displaying his food.

arthur was suprised at that. merlin never new how to be a good manservant.

merlin began putting away arthur’s old clothes, and arthur began getting dressed in his new ones. “i probably won’t see you all day, merlin.”

“well that’s always a good thing to hear i think,” 

“shut up. see to it that you come down to the fields this afternoon. see you then.” he pointed at him, walking out of the room backwards. 

he left his breakfast.


	3. looks around and blushes

the knights plus merlin, as per usual, were training in the fields once again. merlin attending to some of arthur’s armor while watching him battle with elyan. 

merlin had always absolutely adored arthur, he admits it. he’d always admit it. of course, just not not out loud. 

arthur was the kindest, bravest, large-hearted man merlin had ever known. he’d give anything for arthur, and not just because he was assigned a stupid destiny, or a stupid prophecy told him, but because merlin genuinely cared. genuinely loved him, genuinely had love for him. 

arthur then approached him, snatching the armor from merlins grip. “you took quite a fall out there, darling. wouldn’t want to see you too terribly injured.” merlin said, smiling. oh god, what did merlin just say?

did merlin just call arthur darling? DARLING?? he had let it slip out without thinking and oh god he can see the flash behind arthur’s eyes and what the hell will he do n-

“thank you, merlin. for polishing my helmet, could’ve used it a long time ago, yknow. but thanks.” he patted merlin on the shoulder. 

they continued on with their day, until the sun almost set and arthur was finished with his supper. 

arthur had gotten settled in bed, merlin long gone after the candles were blew out. he pulled the sheet up to his chin and reflected on his day. 

got good practice in.

gwaines form needs work.

quest in 3 days. 

dinner was actually kind of bad. 

merlin called him darling. 

he blushed even at the thought of that. he couldn’t help pulling a smile even if he was the only one in the dimly lit chambers. arthur flipped onto his back, splaying his arms out and sighing to the ceiling. 

he hated this. he hated blushing over a stupid servant, a servant that made him feel too many things that were all too bad. he was sitting in bed blushing over one endearing remark. what kind of prince was he? a prince in love, probably. but that’d be stupid of arthur to admit. merlin was barely his friend. 

but god, hearing a word like that slip from merlins lips, he just wanted to hear it over and over until his heart stopped beating. 

but what if merlin loved him? 

arthur doesn’t know how to respond to love. arthur never did.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3  
> updates should be weekly, my schedules weird atm so bare with me :)


End file.
